Crystalwhisker
Appearance Crystalwhisker is a Russian Blue and Ragdoll mix with a silver pelt. She is a she-cat and has a body shape like one. Her eyes are yellow almost gold. She has a wide scar over her back she got from a fight with a loner, And she is 50 moons. Backstory Crystalwhisker's mother, Silverheart, Was a queen of Crystalwhisker's clan, Tigerclan, And had a litter of five kits, Although one died during birth. Silverheart did not really care for them and because of that 3 of the kits died very early. Crystalkit was the only healthy one and pulled through until she was 2 moons. Her father, JayStar, was the leader of Tigerclan at the time. He hated his mate, Silverheart for letting his kits die. He loved Crystalkit very much and told her she would bring greatness to the clan. Crystalkit admired her father deeply and was excited to become a warrior one day. Often Jaystar would take Crystalkit on patrols with him showing her the clan area. Crystalkit loved her father so much and wanted to follow in his foot steps one day. On one of these patrols Jaystar brought Crystalkit to the border, Which was dangerous. They were trying to catch fish in the river when a Lionclan cat showed up and got in an argument with Jaystar saying that those fish were Lionclan's territory and they couldn't fish there. The argument soon turned into fighting and the Lionclan cat drowned Jaystar as Crystalkit watched the fight in horror. Crystalkit ran back to the clan without her father and came crying to the current Tigerclan deputy, Hollyclaw, Who comforted the frightened kit. Crystalkit was heartbroken that her father was killed and angry at the same time. Hollyclaw became the clans leader and was known as Hollystar. Crystalkit often spent her times wandering around the clan missing her father. On one of these wanderings she ran into another kit, Brackenkit. They became close friends and Crystalkit's sadness faded. She also befriended Fallenkit, And the three kits were in sepertable. When it came time for the kits to be apprenticed, Fallenkit had said he wanted to be a medicine cat, And Brackenkit and Crystalkit said they wanted to be warriors. So that meant Fallenkit would spend most of his time with the medicine cat and in the medicine cat den. So the two kits said goodbye Fallenkit knowing they wouldn't see him often. Crystalkit was made Crystalpaw and was apprenticed to Hollystar. Brackenkit was made Brackenpaw and was apprenticed to a warrior named Honeypelt (Quick_Dab tell me if this is wrong and what his mentor's name was cuz I just made that up). Crystalpaw often trained with her mentor and saw a lot of cruel things when she was fighting. She hated Lionclan, For they killed her father, And she hated male-cats. (Besides Brackenpaw) for she saw them as immature and brutal. She knew females could do just as much as males. For what her father taught her of Starclan she was more loyal to the clan and than any cat. Crystalpaw was made a warrior, And given her warrior name, Crystalwhisker. She one day dreamed of becoming the leader of the clan. Brackenpaw was also made a warrior and Brackenfur. When an awful attack killed 3 warriors, The clan deputy, and Hollystar, the clan had to choose a new leader and deputy. Brackenfur was chosen to made the leader, Brackenstar. Crystalwhisker was happy for her friend. Brackenstar then appointed Crystalwhisker as his deptuy and Crystalwhisker was honored. She was very loyal to her clan and took her duty's very seriously. She was a deputy for 30 moons, When Fallenwhisker (Fallenkit) returned dead from a hunt for herbs. She was heartbroken once more and knew this wouldn't be her only heartbreak. Her life still is going on and she has even began to have feelings for Brackenstar. Her life is still to be continued. Relationships Mother-Silverheart Father-Jaystar(Deceased) Siblings (Deceased) Bluekit, Graykit, Sunkit, and Tawnykit. Friends- Brackenstar, Keye, Cloudpaw, Fallenwhisker (Deceased) and Pitchclaw Mate- Brackenstar Kits-Not yet. Personality Crystalwhisker is Stubborn, Cunning, Protective, and is very loyal to her clan. She loves to fight and hates male cats besides Brackenstar and Keye. She hates Lionclan. Quotes "All the male cats here are so childish. I wouldn't want them being the father of MY kits. Sure there warriors, But not respectful to females. " Crystalwhisker to Brackenstar. "CrystalWhisker why do you think I chose you to be deputy?" Brackenstar to Crystalwhisker ' "A loss to the clan effects me deeply. I've known Fallenwhisker since we were kits.." Crystalwhisker to Dewpaw and the lifeless body of Fallenwhisker. "You and your clan broke the warrior code so you broke our trust and StarClan's. So if we DO, End up breaking your trust then our clans are even. But we won't. So let us through or I swear I will rip your tails off and shove them up your throats." Crystalwhisker to Flowerpetal "What an aggressive deputy" Swiftfern to Crystalwhisker and Brackenstar "Moonkit, We have went over this before, You are to young to go on a patrol. When you are apprenticed, Maybe!" Crystalwhisker to Moonkit.' '''